


Preparing Christmas

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Preparing Christmas

"And then you just put them in the oven," Molly Weasley explained to an interested Draco Malfoy. "Anything else you'd like to know about preparing Christmas sweets?"

"I've never been good at making mince pie," Draco said, smiling warmly. "Could you help me with that?"

"Of course, dear! I'm sure Harry will love everything you'll prepare this year!"

They spent the rest of the evening experimentally cooking. When they finished, Draco thanked Molly and Apparated straight into the room he shared with Harry, ready for another preparation to offer to Harry as he took the lube jar in his hand.


End file.
